Vegeta's Little Angel
by wolviegurl
Summary: Bulla wants to spend the day with her daddy. But will it go like she plans? My first story please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

" means character is talking

*means it's the charcter's thoughts

Vegeta's Little Angel!

Once upon a time there was a Sayian Prince named Vegeta. He trained all the time to become stronger than Kakorotte. So one Friday morning one little girl was going to change that. Bulla Vegeta Briefs got up early that morning to plan on how to get her daddy to spend the day with her. She thought and she thought. Just as she was finishing her plan, she heard her mother yell for her to come down for breakfast. Ever since Bulla was born Vegeta had always eaten breakfast with the family (She guessed her mother had something to do with it, but that's a different story). So she made her way down stairs to start her plan.

Vegeta and Trunks were already at the table when Bulla got there.

"Hi daddy" Bulla said. "Hi stupid Twunks"

"Would you stop calling me that?" said Trunks.

"No" Bulla replied.

"Daddy will you take me to the park?". Bulla beamed up at Vegeta with a twinkling eyes and a smile that would bet Goku's a 1,000 times over.

"No" replied Vegeta.

Vegeta was trying his hardest not to look in his princesses eyes. Because he knew once he looked her in the eye he would lose the argument. Bulla decided that she was really going to have to work on him. Just as she was going to reply there was a knock at the door.

"Bulla, honey would you please go and answer the door for mommy" said Bulma as she placed some bacon on the table.

"OK Woman"

Bulma turned to tell Bulla not to call her that, but she was already gone. Bulla opened the door and their stood Kakorotte smiling down at her.

"Daddy Karat's here"

"Bulla when are you gonna call me Goku?"

"When my daddy does" Bulla replied with a smile.

"Goku I would count that as a never" said Trunks as he walked toward them.

"Are you and Vegeta ready to go Trunks?"

"Yeah Goku, dad's just talking to mom. He'll be here in a minute".

"Where are my daddy and you going Karat?" Bulla said with a mischievous look twinkling in her eye.

"We're going to train in the field's"

"Can I come?. Pleaseeeeeeee..."

Goku was just about to say yes, when Vegeta came up behind them.

"No Bulla, you can't come".

Bulla turned and looked at her father. As unshed tears started to form.

"But why daddy?"

"Because you'll get hurt and I don't have time to watch you".

Bulla ran from the living room crying.

"Vegeta maybe you should let her go with us".

"Stay out of this Kakorotte".

Vegeta walked after his daughter and found her crying in Bulma's arms. Bulma looked up at Vegeta. Vegeta could feel Bulma's anger rolling of her in waves.

"Vegeta why did you tell Bulla she couldn't go with you?" Bulma yelled.

"Woman I have to train" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta that's all you ever do"

Bulla was afraid her parents were fighting because of her. So she decided to make it better.

"Daddy it's OK, I'll stay home"

"Bulla are you sure?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, I'm sure" Bulla replied.

Vegeta looked down at his daughter and couldn't help feeling guilty. After all this was his baby-girl, his princess and he had made her cry. As Vegeta looked at his daughters tear stained face his guilt broke his heart.

"Alright brat you can come" Vegeta said as to not show his soft side.

"Really daddy you mean it?"

"Yes, now go get your stuff"

Vegeta watched as Bulla happily bounced up the stairs to her room.

"Vegeta that was very kind of you" Bulma said.

As she wrapped her arms around Vegeta and kissed him.

"Aah, Woman what are you doing?"

"Kissing you, you big softy" Bulma replied.

Bulma kissed him again, but this time Vegeta didn't argue.

"Way to go Vegeta"

"That's disgusting, get a room"

Vegeta and Bulma sprang apart to see Goku and Trunks watching them from the door.

*Nasty seeing your parents kiss, why me?" Trunks thought.

Vegeta was about to kill them both, but Bulla came back down the stairs. So he decided he'd do it later.

*Feel lucky Kakorotte, I'll get you and the brat later* Vegeta thought.

~ 2 hours later ~

Bulla was sitting under a tree, playing with her blocks. As Goku,Vegeta, and Trunks trained.

*I wonder if I I could play with them* Bulla thought with a smile.

Bulla made up her mind. She was going to play with the grown ups. So she dusted herself off and started to walk over to them.

"Twerp, what are you doing?" Trunks yelled

"I want to play with you guys" Bulla said.

Vegeta and Trunks descended from the air down to Bulla. Goku decided to let them handle this and snuck off to eat some food.

"You can't train with us Twerp, you're just a baby" Trunks teased.

"Shut up stupid Twunks" Bulla yelled. "Daddy and Uncle Karat will let me play"

"Bulla we're not playing, we're training you can get hurt" Trunks said.

"But I want to play with daddy"

"Princess go play with your toys" Vegeta said.

"But I'm strong daddy. Watch"

Then Bulla walked up to Trunks and kicked him hard in the shin. Vegeta watched as his son yelped in pain. And secretly smiled to himself.

"Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, Twerp why did you have to kick me?" Trunks yelled as he sat on the ground.

"Because your my stupid Twunks" Bulla replied as she walked over to Trunks and kissed his cheek. All Trunks could do was blush at this statement.

"I love you Twunks" Bulla said.

*She didn't call me stupid* Trunks thought with a smile.

"I love you too Twerp" Trunks said as he hugged his little sister.

"Now daddy are you going to let me play or not?"

"Alright princess, will teach you a few things"

"Kakorotte, stop stuffing your stupid face and get over here" Vegeta yelled.

"Alright, Vegeta I'm coming" Goku said.

So Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks started teaching Bulla a few fighting moves and defenses.

~ 1 hour later ~

Bulla was standing in front of Goku ready to test what they had taught her. Trunks and Vegeta argued for about 10 minutes on who would be Bulla's victim. Trunks wasn't about to do it his shin still hurt form the kick she gave him earlier. Vegeta wasn't going to do it, because he knew what his princess was capable of. But Goku on the other hand did not.

*This is your pay back for spying on me and the woman Kakorotte* Vegeta thought.

Bulla tried every attack that she had been taught and Goku blocked them. She was good at the defense part, she blocked all of Goku's attacks.

*How can I get Karat* Bulla thought.

Bulla tried again, but he blocked it.

*Wait a minute Karat trained me he knows what I'll do* Bulla thought.

Bulla put on her biggest smile. And walked up to Goku and pretended she was going punch him, but really kicked him hard in the shin.

"Ooooooooh, my shin!" Goku screamed.

Trunks couldn't help but laugh at him. So he did. Bulla looked over at Vegeta and saw him smiling. Vegeta was proud of his princess. She beat up Kakorotte.

*That's my little princess* Vegeta thought.

*Well this wasn't my plan to spend the day with my daddy, but it was perfect anyway* Bulla thought.

As she ran into Vegeta's waiting arms.

"Daddy did I do good?"

"Yes Bulla, you did great"

Bulla smiled and hugged her father and Vegeta watched as she played. Vegeta looked over to were Goku was still on the ground crying over his shin, and he could faintly hear Trunks still laughing.

And Vegeta thought to himself *You're perfect my little Angel*.

The End 

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION IMPORTANT INFORMATION: is deleting stories of MA nature. Several authors and readers including myself, are asking for people to sign a petition to stop this. Instead of deleting thousands of this site's authors hard work they could make it were only members can read these stories. I sure they could do this or some other idea instead of deleting these stories. Please go to the following link and sign or go to DarkHeartInTheSky's profile and use that link. Please help us save these amazing stories.

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

Thank You for your help. Please pass this message along the more people we have fighting the closer we get to stoping this!


	3. AN

***ATTENTION* **

**Please help stop SOPA from taking away fanfiction. Go to the website below and sign the petition to stop this injustice.**

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

**Thank you,**

**Wolviegurl**


End file.
